We Go Together
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: What if Robin and Starfire never made it to the kiss in Tokyo? What if it stopped when Robin made it clear that they were nothing more than heroes?


**This totally just came to me while watching "Easy A" earlier, and I really don't know why. It really has nothing to do with it. Huh. **

**In this, the kiss never happened in Tokyo. All advances stopped after that 'almost' on the top of the tower in the movie.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>Starfire lay on her back in her circular bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She had been so <em>close<em>. That day in Tokyo; if only she didn't mention the word 'fear', then it probably would have happened. They would have kissed and lived happily ever after, just like in the movies.

She sighed.

But what if that didn't change anything? What if they kissed, and then he acted like nothing occurred. Thoughts of when they were stranded on the alien planet crossed her mind; they had all but admitted their feelings to each other, but once home he acted no different than usual. Perhaps even a little distant at first, and then things were back in their everyday routine. Oh how it saddened her.

Superheroes. How she loathed that word at present. He had said they could be nothing more because of this. He was a hero, not a lover; he would never love her properly, blinded by a sense of false duty. Well, the duty was there, but who was he to say that it would be hindered by their relationship? One could never know, perhaps it would even make them stronger.

She was glad he never mentioned anything about her being a weakness, and the fact she could be used against him. She was a warrior, and she needed no protecting.

She groaned and rolled over, moving so she was next to a relaxed Silkie, idly stroking his back. "Oh Silkie, what am I supposed to do? I know Robin holds the feelings for me, but he will not allow himself to act on it. I am getting the 'sick' of this." She plopped her face into her bed, closing her eyes in frustration.

Robin had seemed a bit out of sync when they got back to the tower, and she could've sworn he was avoiding her, therefore, in consequence, avoiding his feelings toward her. Typical. She would see him sneak glances, though. Nice, long ones whenever he thought she didn't notice. He wanted more, she was not blind.

Perhaps he just did not know how to get the moment back? He had shot her down pretty roughly, after all. Perhaps those looks were of remorse over that simple fact; maybe he just wished he did not lead her into believing there was something between them, when there actually was not.

Perhaps he just did not love her. At all. Never did.

"No. That is not true." She seemed as though she was talking to Silkie, but at this point she was more voicing her thoughts for herself. "He does feel something, I know this. Just as the little girl said."

Actually, the little girl didn't say anything. More, somehow got her to realize that it all was true. Now that she looked back on it, how did the girl coax this out of her? Was it that, or was it the massive amounts of love that seemed to surround her all of the sudden? Couples were everywhere, and then the kissing stuffed animals. _X'hal_, how she wished that were Robin and her. Even the lit-up heart in the background.

She raised her torso and set her elbow on the bed, resting her chin on her hand. "There must be some way to coax it out of him. Perhaps I shall seek the alone time with him, or perhaps a movie. Or somewhere to dine?" She shook her head. "No, that would be the obvious." But was that not what she was trying to go for? She sighed; she was not sure of anything anymore.

"I wish…for him to take the initiative. A romantic approach, just as the sunset had given us in Tokyo." She rolled over so she was on her back once again, still stroking Silkie's back, who had seemed to fall asleep at her hands soft rhythm. "Like the Romeo and Juliet. For him to stand outside my window. Maybe with the music of romance. Or to dine out, with the dancing, with him whispering his desire in my ear." She swooned for a moment, and then laughed when she realized how wrong that last part of the sentence seemed. She then turned somber, staring at the wall at a loss. She knew she wouldn't get the courage to initiate anything, especially when he told her no before. She did not want to get hurt all over again. She could feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey Star, movie time!"

She jumped up, startled at the sound of Beast Boy's voice, and wiped the tears away quickly, blinking her eyes a few times. "I shall be there momentarily!" She flew over to her mirror, checking her appearance, and then went to the door, smoothing down her skirt as she pressed the button to open the door.

Everyone was already positioned on the couch, making heat reach her cheeks when they all looked at her. "My apologies." When she looked at the couch, she was pleased to see that her spot next to Robin was still open. She sat, a large smile on her face to conceal all of her past thoughts. "Please, what movie are we to watch?"

Cyborg jumped up excitedly, grabbing the remote to pass the previews that were already playing. "A movie deemed the best horror of all time. _Revenge of the Poltergeist. _Apparently it's scary as shit."

She gave him a small smile and a nod. "I shall take your word for it." Everyone always assumed she disliked horror, and got scared easily. She hated the stereotypes that seemed to be associated with her on this planet, simply because of her naivety and looks. If they knew the real her, they would know this was far from the truth. Her past, it trumps the movies of horror on this planet. Few can scare her completely.

She suddenly became aware that she had not looked at Robin once, nor had he initiated any form of conversation as he normally would. She felt tears start to come again, but took a deep breath and made herself relax. She saw Raven looking over her skeptically, and then ducked her head to try and make herself invisible.

When she looked back up, she realized he was looking at her. It was a confusing look, one she could not decipher. At the moment, she was not sure if she wanted to. She really was happy that at least there feelings were out in the open, but this also caused fear. Perhaps the knowledge of her feelings toward him was pushing him away so vehemently, now that he knew what every look she would subconsciously give him meant. She _knew_ she gave those looks to him; it was in her nature to let such emotions through.

The movie started up and the lights dimmed, startling her and pulling her from her thoughts. She was only half focused on the movie, really, her mind on overload.

Wait. Was his arm wrapped behind the couch, right next to her. One move and he would have him arm around her shoulders, pulling her onto his chest, perhaps with a small kiss of the forehead. The thought made her smile, and then she blushed when she noticed she was smiling during a murder scene. Thank X'hal it was dark.

What would their friends do if they saw such a movement. Happiness, maybe? Smugness? Relentless teasing? Well, Raven would not do the last one.

She sighed sadly, and then became aware as Robin's eyes seemed to drift to her – she did not need him to remove his mask for her to tell. He leaned closer to her, and for a moment she though he was going to kiss her right then and there.

"Are you all right? You seem a little…melancholy. I know the whole Tokyo thing, Daizo and everyone out to get us. Pain in the ass, but at least we're home." He leaned in farther, whispering in her ear as his arm dropped and came back to his side, much to her chagrin.

She cast her eyes down, shaking her head. "No, did I look as though I was not?" She raised innocent eyes to meet his, a convincing smile on her face. They were back to normal now, as though nothing happened. She expected no less.

He seemed to take the bait, for he smiled back. " 'Kay. Just making sure." He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the movie.

She considered taking his cape to shield her face from being 'scared' of the movie, to smell him on the fabric. A blissful smell, she was sure of. He always smelled good, using some sort of expensive cologne; perhaps Giorgio Armani, or Calvin Klein. Either way, he smelled wonderful.

She blinked at herself, noticing how stalker-ish that seemed. Had she really been reduced to this? She hated that he had this affect on her, but loved it at the same time.

Soon enough the movie was over, and everyone went back to their own business after chatting for a while about the movie, or more so the boys talking about it and Raven and her simply watching with small smiles. By X'hal, he was adorable.

WGTTT

Starfire lay on her bed once again, now pondering the brief conversation she and Robin had during the movie. He said Tokyo in general at first; perhaps he was talking about them? She really needed to stop overanalyzing everything. It was giving her a headache.

She grabbed her pillow and yelled into it in confusion and hurt. She hated all these mixed signals. That almost kiss _had_ to change things between them, she knew. But he would not allow it. Damn it to the Earthen Hell.

A knock on her door, and was that…music?

She bounced off of the bed with her forehead wrinkled in confusion, and then walked over to the door carefully, opening it. The sight before her made her eyes widen remarkably. "What…"

Robin stared at her with a meek smile, holding a small portable stereo with a slow Maroon 5 song, she believed. She had heard it on the radio before, but she could not place the name. He sighed, looking down at the floor, and then back up at her. "Sorry, I'm not too good at romantic stuff, let alone songs. And I thought it would be pretty hard to scale up to your room while holding this, and I'm not too much of a dancer, so I thought this was my best option."

She blinked, her eyes still wide. He was listening to her earlier? Goodness, that was embarrassing. But…wait, what did this mean? He was standing her, a radio in hand with a half-romantic song coming softly out of the speakers. She wished she could see his eyes right then to be able to read the emotions occurring in him at that moment, and to see if her suspicions were right.

Robin took a deep breath and looked about the hallway. "Uh, anyway, I was totally not eavesdropping or anything. Really. I was just…uh…anyway, I know this is kinda odd for me." The smile was back. "But I figured this would do to ask you to be romantically involved with me." His voice carried a more serious tone, as if he was stating a very important fact. He then cleared his throat looking back at her.

Was this really happening? Or did she fall asleep during her pondering, and her mind was filling her with false hope in her dreams. She hoped more than anything this was real. Right then she realized she was leaving him hanging, making her startle and then give out a hesitant smile; there was no way it was this easy. "Oh, I…I thought you did not wish for this."

He sighed, shame filling his face. "I just…I know I said all of those things, but I think I was wrong before. I did some thinking and I realized, what would be wrong if we got together? Besides," he gave her a bemused smile. "Apparently everyone knows about our not-so-secret crushes on each other. I'm pretty sure some villains, and some in the Titan Network that believe that we're already in a relationship. So…" He tapped his foot subconsciously, nervously awaiting his answer.

Joy overcame her as she squealed and jumped him, almost making him drop the radio. "Oh X'hal, you do not know how long I have been waiting for this." She committed the feeling of hair to memory as she rain the fingers of one hand through it, the other around his waist.

He smirked, hugging her back while carrying the radio by the handle. "I know. Me too. I guess…" He shrugged. "That doesn't matter anymore, point is what's happening now, right?" He pulled back, searching her face.

Her smile grew even more as she nodded eagerly. "Of course." She then focused in on him, or more importantly his lips, and then let her eyelids droop halfway as she leaned in slowly, her heart pounding. She stopped before her mouth covered his, making sure this was all right.

He smiled and closed the distance, cupping her cheek and tilting her head back to taste her even more.

And all was right in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>How fun :) Robin being all cute. Don't you love him? I know I do. And that ass. Mm. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
